Pen & Hand
by Blue Lone Wolf 2574
Summary: Of all the wizards, Harry Potter has proven to be the most reclusive, remaining anonymous even as the whole wizarding world hunts for him and not just due to his fame. But only now does he reappear to face his foes, and meet his unknown allies, to end the danger that threatens everyone. Eventual HPxDM Rated M for potential content.
1. Chapter 1: From The Shadows

I promised myself years ago that I'd never join the '_Harry Potter_' fandom, yet here I am, writing one after several years since the movies ended. Needless to say I'm caught between shame and pride here. I even remember when the books came out when I was a kid but when the movies came out… frickin' exploded! And all of them about the magical franchise and all done by amateurs it made me ill. Well, now I join them, and hope them to be greatly impressed. I don't own HP and I don't plan on it. The books and DVDs are good enough for me.

"Iii" = speech

'_Iii_' = text/sign speech

_Iii_ = though

Chapter 1: From the Shadows

Summer was slowly fading, making the night wondrously cool to the lone figure walking down the street with a bag of groceries in his arms with a hood covering his head and face from anyone who might spy him out and about. At his feet, the wind blew a few leaves freshly fallen across the cement and tarmac to dance under the lamplight before falling down like the botanical corpses they were. Walking past them, the raven-haired, green eyed teenage boy of sixteen barely gave them a second glance. In his gloved hands he held a paper bag of groceries from the local store that was open twenty-four hours, which worked well with his need to remain unseen. Ever since leaving the Dursleys as an emancipated minor, Harry Potter had taken up living in Godric's Hollow near where his parents' house used to be. Very few people knew he was there and when he was out and about, he kept his visage covered in case of the wayward stranger who might recognize him. Not his face, or even the fact that he was a teen, but the scar on his forehead that he got not even fifteen years earlier. As far as he knew, absolutely no one knew who he was and where he lived and that was just fine with him. He liked being anonymous, unknown and hard to find. At least, when it came to people in general. To the wizarding world, he was an icon of the impossible, of the defeat of a greatly feared enemy of their version of life that people scrambled like mad when just the mere utterance of his name floated through the air amongst them. Godric's Hollow being a place where wizards and witches lived, hiding his face had become a regular occurrence, day or night, snow or rain. If anyone did manage to corner him, he either used an invisibility spell or apparated away hoping the person wouldn't follow him. After casting wards and other spells, Harry was glad that most from their secret world had finally gotten the hint: he didn't want to be disturbed. A gust of wind made the raven-haired boy shiver, the coming autumn chill threatening to go right through his thin coat as he moved down the street toward his house, snuggling his pale nose into his scarf. Though he had yet to get a job, his house was paid for by his family's account, a convenience that assisted Harry's reclusive lifestyle. Approaching his door, the boy merely sent a thought forth, laced with magic and it swung gently open to let him through before closing again once he was inside.

Though it was dark inside, he knew the house in and out, easily navigating the darkness to head for his kitchen to set the bag down on the counter with a tired sigh. Without turning, the teenager felt the presence of another person in the room with him, acting casual as he used the motion of removing his gloves to bring his want to hand. The polished eleven inch stalk of holly was a deep brown with knots to tell the handle from the rest of it, sliding easily from his sleeve before he whipped around to send angry red and yellow sparks powered by the phoenix feather at the wand's core at the intruder. The burst of color and light, rather than blinding the unwelcome guest, revealed an elderly looking man, hair and beard pure white and his face wrinkled with his age. Blinking his surprise, Harry rushed to get the light switch to reveal Albus Dumbledore standing in his kitchen, the elderly wizard dressed in modestly regal robes of cream. Smiling, the elderly mage didn't seem all that perturbed at what the scrawny teen had tried to do.

"Hello Harry." The man stated kindly, a smile matching his tone already on his lips.

Bashful at his actions, Harry merely nodded.

"That's quite alright, I understand. I wasn't expecting to come myself but I knew you'd be up right about now. You wouldn't have any tea by any chance?"

The raven-haired boy nodded, pointing at the table as he started to get his coat off. "Why thank you." Dumbledore said as he accepted the offer of a seat at the small square table that made up a small percentage of the room. Despite being made by Muggles, he found the chair was comfortable and well made, content to watch his host settle into his routine of unpacking his weekly groceries. Soon enough, the kettle was howling and two fresh mugs of tea were set on the table between them as Harry finally sat down across from the elderly man. With him was a pad and a marker, the ink stinking up the small space as the boy began to write to show to his guest to read. '_What can I do for you?_'

Sipping at the mug of hot tea, the elderly wizard spoke in a patient tone. "I was hoping to talk you into attending Hogwarts this year. I know I said I'd let you come at your own discretion and that making you welcome wouldn't be difficult, but surely you must feel the need by now. Many young people your age are anxious to finally meet you."

The raven-haired boy blinked at his guest, not having to look at the calendar on the wall to know what day it was. It was late August and the new term was going to start in a few days on September the first. The fact it'd snowed early where he lived didn't help that he'd lost track of what day it was. Like for the past few years Dumbledore asked, Harry wrote. '_Sorry but no. Not the way I am._'

Frowning deeply, the elderly magus couldn't help but let his regret show through his crystal blue eyes. "Harry, you can't let your condition limit your life. Your parents would be devastated to know you've waited this long." At that, Harry looked away, making the elderly man sigh. "But alas, I know I can't force you. I'll be sure the needed texts and supplies are sent to you for this year's curriculum. Like before, should you need anything, just send an owl and the professors and I shall answer as best we can."

Erasing his previous message with the small rag, Harry wrote. '_I know. Thank you. Did you want to talk about anything else?_'

"Only on how you're doing. It's been a while since I've come to see you." Albus admitted with a sheepish smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

At that, Harry smiled a little, nodding as he started writing. Though he knew sign language, he found writing was better for the aging wizard, knowing the hand movements might well be ancient runes to the man. They ended up 'talking' for up to an hour before the elderly wizard made his exit, moving to stand by the back door, smiling once again. "Goodbye Harry, I'll try to visit you in a few weeks like always. Take care won't you?"

The teen nodded, waving goodbye just as the elderly man disapparated with a whoosh of air and color. Collecting their mugs, now half empty and the tea cold, Harry went back to his routine with a vengeance. Cleaning the mugs and putting them away, the boy made sure the house was secure before heading to his basement where he kept his wizarding things from books to potion ingredients. He lost days down in the oddly expansive space, figuring out how everything from the hidden world worked. Needless to say he was probably far ahead his fellow students in nearly anything except a few of the extra classes, a number of which he held little interest. History was boring, astronomy was dangerously close to the muggle science, and he never had a head for predicting the future. Instead he focused on spells and their counters, poisons and their cures and creatures and their dangers. It was a wonder he didn't blow up half the house trying to transfigure the simple objects he practiced with but after many to-and-fro correspondence with the Gryffindor House Head and Transfiguration professor McGonagall, this became easier after receiving a number of howler-like letters that spoke in the aging witch's lilted voice. Hearing the woman explain it rather than read it helped Harry immensely and he wrote back telling her so with the promise of writing again if he had other issue. Now, three years later, he was doing well on his own. This worked for the other teachers at the renowned school though not for the potions' master Snape, whose dull droning had Harry caught between falling asleep and wondering what was bothering the man. Every letter from him made Harry think the man was quietly angry or that was his natural tone. In the end, he didn't question it, not about to point out such a detail to a potentially volatile man who was teaching him what he needed long-distance.

Almost three months later, snow was coming down in soft bits of fluff, forced by gravity and their own miniscule weight to come down to earth at an almost graceful pace. Since it was nighttime, the vision was made all the more beautiful against the dark sky and the bright street lamps that cast a strong yellow and white light across the ground and the small radius the small bulb covered. And the only one outside to see this spectacle was Harry, his brilliant green eyes watching a certain flake come spinning and spiraling down. Like a dancer, the frozen water speck swayed lazily with no wind to direct it until it was lost to its countless friends on the ground beneath his winter boots. Looking up, his glasses reflecting the light of the lamp, the boy stood for another moment to see if another large flake would appear. When one didn't, he let out a quiet huff and continued his trek through the snow toward a house near the end of the street. As he did every week, Harry had gone shopping for the essentials at the store he frequented, the bag heavy in his grip which was made harder with the deep chill that'd overcome the town. Walking down the street to his house as he did every time, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It didn't help that his scar had hurt a few weeks before, coupled with horrible dreams that had him waking in a sweat. He'd sent an owl to Dumbledore mere moments later as he was instructed to do and to his bafflement, the elderly mage had yet to reply. Unsure of what else to do, Harry could only rely on his almost saint-like patience and wait for the wizard to send a message in kind.

Yet he couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something was amiss, even as he willed his door to open and didn't hesitate to step inside. Once within the main hall of his humble abode, Harry froze at the sense that there was indeed something wrong: there were strangers in his house, more specifically, his kitchen. This was as alarming as it was confusing since he knew only Dumbledore ever appeared there and yet the elderly wizard's presence was absent from the small group of people. Caught between rushing in to face them and sneaking in to get a look at them, Harry decided it best to retreat until he could better asses just who these people were and why they were there. Since his aging guardian had yet to answer his missives, he could only assume that something was wrong and the people now in his house were up to no good. Setting the bag of food down on the floor next to the door as quietly as possible, Harry's hand went for the doorknob just as soon as his hands were free to open it again. Maybe if he started running now, he'd make it down the street before they noticed that he'd returned. No such luck as someone in the distant space had wandered past the door leading to the main hall with only the dim light over the sink to give Harry a silhouette of the person. The man, if the size and build was to go by, was at least 5' if not higher, was dressed in mostly black with matching hair that fell in lazy curls. His face was hidden by the shadows but the fact he noticed Harry wasn't lost on either of them, especially when he called out loudly. "Hey!"

Harry didn't wait for the person to say more, already throwing the door wide and running out into the snow, all else forgotten. He didn't care how loud he was now, only that he got away from whatever number of pursuers he had following him. Behind him, their voices, echoing through the night, were distant murmurs to his ear as he ran. All he heard was the huffing of his own breath and the crunch of snow under his boots while his mind raced on what to do. Before he could come up with something, a person suddenly apparated right in his path, the man he recognized from down the hall. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the night, making it easy for Harry to see the man's face was thin, almost gaunt but held a healthy color against his black mustache and beard ghosting across his chin. Grey eyes widened at seeing how Harry didn't slow in his running, instead charging at him with as much speed he could muster to strike him down. Harry knew he had little chance but the martial arts training he'd gotten from a local dojo and his deceptively strong frame put him roughly on equal footing with his opponent. In seconds they collided, the man letting out a loud grunt as he was sent down to the ground and onto his back. Before the man could recover, Harry was up and going again, ignoring the man's shouts as he bounded into the trees of the forest surrounding the Hollow. Weaving through the trees, the teen stumbled when the man reappeared again, apparating just next to him to tackle him with as much of his body weight as possible. They both fell to the snow-covered ground in a tangle of limbs, the older man growling in his efforts to keep Harry from squirming under him as they struggled. Only Harry wasn't about to give up, his mind already listing the different spells he could use to get the man off. The perfect one came to forth, the teen immediately putting it to use.

_Alarte Ascendare!_ He shouted in his mind with the voice he didn't have, the spell sending his unknown opponent flying in the trees with a cry of surprise. Going by the outcry of other voices, it was safe to say he'd sent the man flying into his friends somewhere in the brush. Harry didn't wait to scramble to his feet, barely going a few feet before a new voice caught his attention as it called softly through the dark. "Harry? Harry dear, where are you?"

Like a moth to a flame, Harry bounded toward the voice, hoping it wasn't some trick as he searched for the source to find it was indeed who he thought: standing in the nearest clearing was a rather plump woman with her fiery red hair poking out from under her green hat which matched her green coat. Same as every time he saw her, the woman was smiling with kindness and sympathy in her brown eyes. Harry didn't need his wand to know it was her, his senses telling him she wasn't an illusion or someone pretending to be her. Dumbledore had made certain he could tell, even without magic. His breaths coming out in short gasps at the long run, Harry started to sign at her with one hand, not about to put his wand away with so many strangers around. Like always, the woman was two steps ahead of him. "Come now Harry, gather yourself. We just came to talk to you."

Harry blinked, frozen as the woman's words failed to process. '_Talk?_'

The one and only Molly Weasley smiled ruefully, her hands on her hips in clear irritation at the situation. "Yes dear, and I warned them that coming in uninvited wouldn't end well for anyone. Clearly they should've listened to me."

Too confused to comprehend just what she was telling him, Harry asked. '_Who's they?_'

"Why my friends of course! They came quite a ways to see you." Molly said with a much happier smile, the crunch of snow and dry twigs catching their attention as she called out. "Ah, here they are now! Over here Arthur!"

From the brush and into the clearing came an equally aged man with flame red hair visible from under the edges of his cap, his face sagging with relief as she called back to her with each step forward. "Molly, thank gods. Is that him?" he asked, pausing at the sight of Harry.

"It is, and you lot have gone and spooked him, is what you've done." Molly stated to the newcomer, only for the appearance of another red-haired man, thin and shorter than the first to cause Harry to move in front of Molly, his wand held up like a weapon. Clicking her tongue, Molly hit the raven-haired teen on the shoulder, frowning. "That'll be enough of that. Can't have you hexing my husband and son all willy-nilly now can I?"

"Mum, you know him?" the latest addition to the party asked, brown eyes glancing between the woman and Harry. Going by the way Molly called him 'son', the teen was likely the same age as him, even if his hair was a mess of red.

Behind him, Molly was talking again. "Of course I do! Albus made sure of it once we got him away from that horrible family he'd been placed with. I'm sure once you put your wands away he'll be inclined to do the same. Am I right, dear?"

Harry didn't want to give in so easily but ultimately lowered his arm just enough to be less threatening, still standing just in front of Molly to act as a human shield if any of them tried anything. He still didn't like that he was outnumbered and they still had their wands in hand. And it certainly didn't help that the man from earlier had recovered and had joined them, oddly distraught at seeing Harry pointing a wand in his direction. Grey eyes moved to the woman behind the teen, voice broken with emotion. "Molly, does he-?"

"He's only known me and Albus, Sirius. You know why. Anyone else and he's been told to run, like he did just now. But we're done with that aren't we Harry? Why don't we go back and have some tea! Albus tells me you make a good cup or two." Molly said cheerily, putting her arm out for the boy to take hold of. When Harry didn't do take her arm, she affirmed. "It's alright, he's a friend. Let's just get you back indoors. This chill can't be good for anyone your age. Lumos!" she called, her wand's tip lighting up to shine away the darkness.

"Molly, why-?" the man named Sirius began to say, his eyes desperately glancing between the two, obviously frustrated at how Harry had his face hidden.

"Not now, Sirius." Molly quickly admonished the man, silencing him, patiently waiting for Harry to escort her down the hill.

Momentarily reassured, Harry looped his arm with hers, wand hidden away so he could sign to her. '_You didn't tell them?_'

'_No, but soon._' She signed back, her face grim when hidden away from the others.

Harry didn't respond at first, as if pondering how to react. To her relief, when he did all he said was. '_Okay._'

The trek back to the house took longer than it'd taken to run up the hill but Molly didn't seem to mind, knowing her calm demeanor would keep her ward at ease with the small number of strangers she'd brought with her. She could only hope the boy didn't react just as badly to the people still in the house, waiting for their return. Once they were in roughly fifty feet of the house, Harry stopped to tilt his head in puzzlement before pulling against Molly's gentle hold on his arm. The Weasley matriarch acted quickly, smiling again to calm the lanky teenager. "It's alright dear, we're all from the Order. You remember what I told you about them?"

The teen nodded before reluctantly walking again, his shoulders stiff even under his winter coat. Behind him, Sirius Black couldn't help but feel a mixture of pride and sadness that his godson was able to sense people of magic from such a distance. Already waiting for them at the door was two of their fellow companions, Molly's oldest son Bill and Ron's classmate and girlfriend Hermione Granger. Though Bill was thin for his age, he made up for it with his witty intelligence and quick thinking, not to mention the long scar on his left cheek. Hermione, like Ron, was still a bit short but coming into her true height, her brown hair usually a curly mess held back in a tail and hidden by her coat. More to Sirius's despair, Harry flinched when Ron moved to pass his mother and him to greet the only other girl in their group but otherwise seemed to ignore them. Sure enough the two teens were muttering to one another, Hermione clearly displeased with Ron's action to go running after Harry with little idea on what to do about the fleeing teen. They fell silent as Harry and Molly drew near, Harry once again reluctant to be so close to strangers who'd come from nowhere, causing Molly to reassure him that there was no danger and they were all friends. Almost immediately, Hermione's face was twisted in confusion. "Is that him?"

"It is dear. Why don't we all go inside before we all catch cold? He gave us quiet a run through the snow after all."

To Harry's relief, the girl accepted the answer with a frown, turning away to walk back into the house with Ron not far behind. Once again, Harry paused at how Bill remained in the doorway, much to the teen's irritation. Molly must've misinterpreted his action as fear for she was talking in that soft tone of hers. "It's alright Harry, this is my oldest son Bill. He's one of the best in our ranks."

Harry nodded slowly, accepting this information before pointing with a gloved hand at the space just behind the older man, making the pair look around in confusion. Bill must've spotted the object of his focus for the man bent over to fill the quiet with the rustle of paper before smiling back at them. "I've got it. Looks like our timing was off Mum."

"That's what I said from the start!" Molly protested, though the hint of amusement took the ire out of her words.

"And you were right, as always dear." Arthur said from somewhere behind them, humor evident in his tone.

Smiling from beneath his disguise, Harry ignored them in favor of getting back into his routine, even when he saw there were indeed more people in his kitchen who were staring at him unabashedly. As he let Bill put the bag on the counter, Harry could hear Molly start to scold the onlookers who consisted of a rather beautiful blonde woman dressed in what looked like the latest in French magical fashion. Standing by the backdoor was the real surprise to Harry: identical twin men with flame red hair, with only their slightly differing clothes to tell them apart. It was almost like Ms. Molly had brought half of her family with her! Forcing himself to keep his cool, Harry moved like a robot in getting his latest purchases put away, ignoring how some were still staring at him curiously for not removing his winter gear. As he worked to get the kettle on and the mugs out, Molly was already babbling. "My, it's been ages since I've been here. Have you cleaned lately Harry?"

'_Yes._' He signed, though he didn't look away from what he was doing.

"Oh? When?" the Weasley matriarch questioned, sounding honestly curious.

'_A week ago. It was getting dusty in here, made me sneeze._'

This answer made her chuckle. "I'm sure it did."

Now seated next to her, Ron glanced between the pair in confusion. "Mum, what're you talking about? Why's he doin' that with his hands?"

Seated to Ron's left, Hermione hit the boy on the arm with an annoyed huff. "Shut up Ron. It's sign language, used for the mute and the deaf among muggles. I'm surprised he's using it though. Isn't he magic, like us?"

At that, both Harry and Molly stiffened, the older woman eventually saying. "Harry dear, maybe it's time you took your things off now."

Turning to face her, Harry began to sign. '_I'd rather not-._'

"Please don't argue with me Harry, and we both know it's best to get it out of the way. Can you at least try?" the room was eerily silent, with only the light howl of the wind to fill the quiet as the room's occupants watched Harry for his response. When the teen finally nodded, Molly looked at her son still standing in the kitchen with him. "Bill, give him a hand would you?"

"Sure." Bill responded easily, waiting until Harry had his gloves off and was unzipping his coat before taking it from him. It wasn't until the raven-haired teen took his scarf off, one of many things given to him by Molly, did he gape and mutter. "Dear gods."

Only Molly didn't react though the pity was evident in her kind brown eyes: stretching from the edge of the right side of his chin and down past his shirt collar was a large red scar, making him look almost burned and that the wound was still fresh. Long and ragged, the mark was a stark contrast from his pale skin as well as his almost emerald green eyes. Short black hair was revealed when he finally took his hat off, the teen not reacting as he gathered his things, nodding at Bill in thanks as he took his coat back, and promptly left the room. As he did, Molly's voice followed him like a phantom. "Harry is a talented young man but even he couldn't stand against a group of Death Eaters by himself. As I understand, his Muggle relatives saw the whole fight, his uncle lost in the fighting but still fought valiantly to shield his aunt and cousin. They've since been hidden away, same as him. You'll understand when I ask you try not to stare too much, it makes him uncomfortable."

"How can he perform magic if he can't speak?" he heard the Hermione ask, sounding in awe of his capabilities.

Molly's voice was stern but by no means harsh as she responded. "His magic is strong, even for a half-blood like him, which just makes him all the more remarkable. He was most shy when he and I were first introduced but he's clearly warmed up to me since then. It might take him longer with you lot but that's how it is."

"Explains why he ran, and attacked us." Sirius grumbled, his voice echoing in Harry's ear even though he was upstairs in his room, putting a sweater on since he'd yet to turn the heat back on.

"Instinct, my dear. For all he knew, we were enemies and he our target. As much as it pains me to say, Dumbledore wanted to be sure he wouldn't be found before he was ready." He heard Molly tell the man, their voices growing in volume as he came down the stairs.

"And now?" Bill asked his mother, his tone denoting his curiosity.

"That's why we're here. To see if he's ready." Molly said, turning with a smile when Harry came walking back in. "Harry, there you are. Ready for a cup?"

The raven nodded, more chairs appearing with a wave of his hand, the table even shifting to fit them all, the square stretching into a rectangle. Molly didn't seem all that bothered by the change even though everyone else gaped before controlling themselves.

"Bill, give him a hand would you dear?" Molly instructed, not all that bothered by Harry's actions in the slightest.

"Yes mum." The eldest Weasley responded, pulling out mugs at the raven's silent instruction as he got the water boiling thanks to another wave of his hand. In moments, everyone was at the table with a mug of tea, Harry seeming comfortable with Molly seated on his right while Fleur tried not to be awkward on his left.

"So Harry, what have you been up to these days?" Molly asked cheerily, in order to break the quiet that'd once again fallen over the room.

Harry shrugged, signing with one hand as he sipped at his tea. '_Not much, schoolwork mostly. But that's not why you're here._'

"No, no it's not." The red-haired woman responded somberly before brightening again, if a little. "Harry, this is my husband Arthur, my sons Bill and his wife Fleur, Fred, George and Ron with his girlfriend Hermione…as well as your godfather, Sirius." She said, pointing out each person by name, said person nodding at him in response and each trying to smile without seeming nervous or threatening.

Of all their expressions, Sirius's seemed to be the shakiest, as if he were struggling with keeping himself from unraveling. "It's not too late for a proper hello is it?" he asked softly from his seat, unable to ignore the way Harry stared at him with mixed wonder and bafflement.

Finally registering the question, the raven-haired teen smiled weakly at the older man while signing. '_Hello._' Molly translated so no one was confused by the teen's gestures, Sirius giving Harry a teary smile.

"He was hoping to meet you on better terms than…what happened outside but now that we have introductions aside, it's best to get to business." Molly stated, regret painting her face at breaking the moment. "To be honest, Dumbledore sent us to take you with us."

Harry's gaze snapped back onto the older woman, the teen quickly signing. '_What? Did something happen?_'

"We don't know for certain but with things as they are now, it's safe to say things might be escalating. And the Order just wants to be sure you're someplace we can keep an eye on you…or a better one anyway."

'_Why can't I just stay here?_' Harry asked, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Because no one knows if it'll be safe for much longer. If it's any consolation, you'll be living with Sirius. He is legally obligated to watch over you, even if he has missed the first seventeen years." Molly explained, said man nodding in affirmation of this. "I'll explain later but the most I can say is that you need to pack what you need so we can get going. You don't mind going by broom do you?"

Harry sat still a moment before finally signing. '_No, but going at night might be dangerous. It might be safer to go in the morning._'

"Ever the thinker, you are! But are you sure you have enough room for everyone?" Molly asked, her mental blueprint of the house finding it wanting for so many people.

At that, Harry smiled knowingly before sipping at his tea. '_Don't worry about it._'

In the end, Harry proved to be the ultimate gentleman, giving his bed to Molly, the spare bedroom to Hermione and Fleur while the small collection of men found places to sleep in the living room. Once everyone was settled in, Harry went down to the basement to sleep in the cot he had set up there for when he was too busy with schoolwork to go upstairs or he was resting from working. He had been on the edges of sleep when the creak of the wooden staircase woke him right up again, instinct making him grab for his wand and casting Lumos. The person revealed turned out to be Sirius, the older man blinking under the brightness of the magical light in his eyes. Embarrassed, Harry put out the light and moved to turn on his work lamp instead, giving the older man a questioning look. Even in the dimness of the room, Sirius looked awkward standing on the stairs, unsure of what to do with himself. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said, clearly at odds with what to say. "But I couldn't help myself. Could we talk?"

Not about to leave the man standing there, Harry waved him in, moving to the large board he had set up by the wall. It was a dry-erase board, meaning it was easy to clean and the markers only stank when they were uncapped. Picking one up and flipping the board over since the side facing them was covered in notes, he wrote on the clean side, nose wrinkling at the chemical odor as he wrote. '_About what?_'

"Well, anything really. I knew your parents and I was…waylaid before I could get to know you." Sirius muttered distractedly, his thin face pulled in a sheepish smile. "I guess I'm just trying to make up for lost time."

Harry nodded at this but still frowned before writing. '_Why not wait until tomorrow?_'

"Anxiety I guess? You look like your father but with your mother's eyes…the image is hard to ignore. It's like they're alive, if in a different package."

'_I've only seen photos of them. They seem nice._'

At that, Sirius smiled warmly, grey eyes losing their focus to memory. "Yes, they were kind people. And they would've doted on you like any parent should. But after what _he_ did, you lost that chance. Even more so when I was framed for murder."

The raven-haired teen tilted his head. He would've known if someone had recently died by his godfather's hands if it was in the '_Daily Prophet_' his snow owl Hedwig brought him every day. '_Murder?_'

Sirius scowled darkly at the word, not hesitating to explain himself. "A man I once thought was a friend turned on me and your parents, got them killed and me imprisoned when I confronted him. He's since been dealt with but the authorities are still a bit touchy about me being free."

Harry didn't move for a moment, the older man shifting as if unnerved by the teen's unblinking stare before he wrote out. '_Did you tell them the truth?_'

"Of course I did but no one believed me until we brought the real culprit to them. I'm still on probation of sorts." Sirius told him.

'_They don't trust you?_' Harry asked, seeming more curious than suspicious.

"It's hard to trust people with everything going on." The older raven frowning. "And many don't want to believe that _he's_ coming back."

Harry stiffened, also frowning deeply. '_Is that why all of you came?_'

At once Sirius's expression softened, clearly regretting bringing up such a dark thing in their 'conversation'. "Everyone in the Order just wants to be sure you're safe, to make sure he can't try again if he ever does. I'm sure Molly has explained that to you."

'_She has. I still don't like it._' Harry wrote, his expression showing his displeasure over the whole thing.

Sirius couldn't help but smile at that, chuckling low in his throat. "No one does Harry, it's just how things are."

'_Then things need to change._' The teen wrote, underlining the words, smiling when Sirius had to keep from letting out a roar of a laugh at the exclamation.

Getting his humor under control, Sirius smiled broadly at his godson. "You're really one for words aren't you?" the sheepish smile and half shrug he got from Harry was answer enough. The moment gone, regret painted itself onto the older man's features. "I should head back up. See you in the morning Harry."

Waving goodbye to his godfather, Harry waited until the man was up the stairs and through the door before turning the light off and returning to bed. All things considered, he had a feeling what came tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

A little longer than I normally allow but long enough to give this a good start! Certainly an interesting addition to my arsenal but hey, at least I finally got around to it right? Anyway, let's take a look at what's to come:

Next chapter:

Chapter 2: Roll With The Punches

Harry is about to start a new chapter in his life and things are already getting crazy, what with the Weasley clan everywhere, a godfather he never knew about and an evil plot to take over the wizarding world the thwart, it's a wonder he can catch his breath! With new friends, allies and enemies, let's see if Harry has what it takes to:

_**Chapter 2: Roll With The Punches!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rolling With The Punches

Hey everyone! Another installment of '_Pen & Hand_' is here for all to see. Or at least those who care anyway. But I'm going on either way, because my brain is demanding that I should and annoyingly enough, it's always right. I don't own '_HP_' cuz the books and movies are good enough for me. Enjoy!

"Iii" = speech

'_Iii_' = text/sign speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 2: Roll With The Punches

To Draco Malfoy, Grimmauld Place number 12 was a dusty, disgusting place. The fact it was being watched over by an aging house elf that was unbearably rude didn't help either. If that wasn't bad enough, his mother Narcissa was a nervous wreck while his godfather and 'uncle' Severus Snape seemed to be as calm as ever. His pale face only ever seemed to move when the Black's house elf Kreacher came into the room, the deplorable being seemingly bent and broken in all the wrong ways for his very existence to be natural. At least the vile thing is being useful. Draco thought distantly as he pondered the cup of tea on the table in front of him. It looked safe enough but considering the state of the house, it was hard to say for sure without tasting it. His mother had already taken several sips of hers and had yet to say anything, the normally regal woman looking ready to have a fit. Still Draco stayed put and kept his mouth shut, wondering why they'd come to such a place in the middle of their Christmas holiday, especially without his father Lucius. Exactly why his father wasn't with them puzzled Draco but knew the reason wasn't going to be good if his uncle was present. As if by some kind of cue, a door on the far side of the decrepit room opened, revealing the ever elderly but mysterious Albus Dumbledore, the aging magus smiling at them as he came in. waving away Narcissa's sudden move to get to her feet to greet him, the elder wizard seated himself next to Snape, his eyes of light blue seeming to glimmer with his smile.

"I'm glad you answered my summons, though I apologize it must be during your holiday." He said in his kindly voice, tone hinting that he was truly relieved.

Narcissa nodded shakily, her dual-colored hair shifting while her blue eyes showed her desperation. "No need headmaster, at times like this I was glad to hear from you. Things are getting worse on our end."

_On our end? What the hell is she talking about?_ Draco thought but still wisely kept his mouth shut. His Slytherin cunning was useful at times and now was a time as any. Whatever was going on, it was bound to come up at some point.

Dumbledore nodded, his face becoming grim as his gaze fell on Draco thoughtfully before turning to Snape. "You ensured no one knew you were coming here?"

For the first time in what felt like forever, Snape spoke in his almost dead droning. "None know that we're here, I ensured it thoroughly."

"Admirable, as always Severus." Dumbledore remarked with a wide smile, making his beard and mustache shift as his gaze fell on the youngest in their company. "Draco, I trust you have many questions on all this but let me explain: you and your mother are here to be asked to join me and my colleagues against the Dark Lord. No matter what you or your family may say, to allow this man to rise again would do everyone ill. I would've asked your father here but I know him well enough that his pride won't allow him to change his already public opinion."

Draco blinked, grey eyes wide at the elderly professor's words. "J-join you sir? I don't understand." He admitted, silently dreading that things were about to get very complicated.

Nodding sagely, Dumbledore didn't flinch in the face of Draco's confusion. "Our order was most crucial when he first appeared to try and end his reign of terror. But when the conflict ended we found our numbers were insufficient and our mission complete so we disbanded. Only now, with his looming return, my friends and I are already calling to anyone who may assist us in ending this threat once and for all. Including the one who defeated him the first time."

At that, Narcissa stiffened, practically gaping at the elderly wizard. "The Potter boy? You know where he is?" Draco didn't miss how Snape had also stiffened, his dark eyes flashing with an unknown emotion.

"More than that. I've ensured his safety and training but now with the Dark Lord beginning to make his move, I've called him to be brought closer to the Order." Dumbledore stated rather calmly, watching Draco with grim eyes. "Among Draco's many tasks, assisting Harry in this fight will be paramount."

Just as Draco felt she might, Narcissa was already red in the face, the color almost matching her lipstick as her motherly fury came to the surface. "I'd hoped you'd protect my son from this insanity but you opt to put him in harm's way instead! I couldn't possibly-."

"I know what you hoped, as did I hope that Draco's involvement would be minimal but things are moving much more quickly than we'd anticipated, and our sparse numbers are forcing me to make decisions I'd rather not." Dumbledore countered with a calming hand and voice, not at all bothered by the noblewoman's outburst. "I will not ask you to do this unless you're truly willing. Unlike those you are supposedly allied with, I won't force you into doing something you simply don't wish to do."

_There it is. I want to make my father proud of me but I can't ignore this. Uncle Snape was part of the war the first time around and now it's my turn._ Draco thought, knowing all three adults were watching him for his answer. All he had to do was pick the right side. Collecting himself, Draco spoke in a firm voice. "As you said headmaster, my family can't just go against our opinions, at least publicly or through overt action. I won't back down from what's to come, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid."

"You are both wise and brave to admit this, for we all have our own fears. Does this mean you're willing to assist us?" the elderly magus asked, relief and anticipation in his eyes hard to miss.

Maintaining his grim demeanor, Draco nodded, noting how Snape was looking at him with what he could only guess as being shock or pride. "I am. If it means my mother and I are given some manner of protection."

Dumbledore blinked. "Not your father?"

"My father wouldn't accept any of this, and he can think for himself. And I can't allow my mother to be without some form of shielding from all this." Draco growled, knowing the words were drastically cold but he wasn't about to deny their truth. In the end, so long as at least one of his parents came out of this unscathed, that was fine with him.

Before them, Dumbledore nodded again, regret coming onto his wrinkled features. "I cannot promise such a thing but I can say we shall all try to live up to our oaths as allies in this oncoming war." Steadily getting to his feet, the aged wizard moved to leave as he spoke. "Return here tomorrow if you can, for that should be when a number of us will arrive to discuss plans for the future. Everyone's future."

"You aren't going to hex us into keeping your secrets?" Draco found himself suddenly asking, quietly shocked the elderly man hadn't done it already.

Turning to face them, Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile. "Believe it or not young master Malfoy, I like to believe I have a good judgment in terms of peoples' character. Yours and your mother's are as pure as one can find, despite your backgrounds and home life. My only counsel is that you prove it to those attending tomorrow and not just to them, but yourselves." As he passed through the door leading to the rest of the house, Dumbledore's voice echoed off the beaten walls. "See them home safely would you Severus? I imagine there is still much work to be done."

Harry Potter rose early, like he sometimes did and found it odd he was in his basement instead of his bed just prior to last night's events catching up to him. Checking his watch, Harry surmised he had some time before he had to pack and get ready to leave as Ms. Molly had requested of him. Heading up the basement steps, the raven-haired teen still felt shock of surprise at seeing a number of people sprawled across his living room. The one he recalled as being Ron let out a deep snore before shifting but not waking, something Harry couldn't help but find amusing despite the oddness of having so many visitors at once. _I just hope I have enough for everyone._ Harry thought as he made his way to the kitchen, opening his fridge in search of the necessary ingredients he'd need for breakfast. Normally he had just cereal and milk but since he had guests, now was a good time as any to test his skills at cooking. Usually he had take-out or had something prepackaged, but thanks to Ms. Molly, Harry could cook as well as he could make potions which varied on the recipe. As he began to get things in motion, a light flapping and the sudden weight on his shoulder made Harry smile, turning his bespectacled eyes to look at his snow owl Hedwig as she settled herself without scratching him with her claws. Large dark eyes blinked at him, a pure white wing brushing against the side of his head and his ear, making Harry smile wider before leaning his head so that he rubbed her stomach in return to the greeting. He knew she was waiting for her kibble but the owl turned her head toward the living room at the myriad of people still sleeping there. When she looked back at Harry, who was getting her a bowl of her kibble, the teen merely waved away any concern the avian had. The owl seemed to accept his response, focusing on her kibble rather than him as Harry returned to the stove to get started on the bacon and eggs, turning on the coffeemaker for anyone who wanted the stuff. By the time the strips of meat started to sizzle and hiss, the soft thuds of someone coming down the stairs distracted Harry just long enough to realize someone was awake. He didn't look away until the footsteps reached the doorway leading into the kitchen, his green eyes meeting earthy brown as Hermione Granger blinked at him. The young woman seemed put off that it was him and not someone else but quickly masked her surprise.

"Hello." She said in ways of greeting, her tone hinting at both surprise and awkwardness to being alone with him.

Waving with the spatula in his hand, Harry turned away to refocus on the food in the skillet, knowing it would be wrong to let such good food burn. Already the smell of the hickory smoke in the meat was tantalizing his nose, making him smile widely at the scent. Only when Hermione spoke again did his smile vanish, making him turn once again to face her. "Did you not change out last night?"

Confused, Harry looked down at himself, realizing he'd failed to change clothes. _All things considered, I was pretty tired last night._ He thought before shrugging it off, not missing the way the girl now seated at the table was looking at him. Having never been around girls all that much, Harry could only wonder what her issue was next, deciding to ignore her in place of interacting with her. On the counter, the toaster popped with freshly toasted bread, causing Harry to pick a plate, snatch up the pieces and wait for the eggs and bacon to finish. When they were as done as one could get, the raven-haired teen scooped them with the spatula to rest on one of the toast slices to make into a sandwich. Pulling a knife from a drawer, Harry cut the newly made sandwich in half prior to pulling out a glass and taking both items to the now seated Hermione by placing them before her to head back to the fridge for the container of orange juice he had there. Not about to sniff it to see if it was fresh, he held it up for her to see, hoping she would take the hint. To his relief, the young woman nodded to the silent question, prompting Harry to walk it to her for her to use at her discretion as he once again returned to the stove. The crunch of meat and toasted bread told him his guest was partaking of his cooking. Since she wasn't complaining, Harry could only surmise he'd done a good job of it as he began his almost factory line work of making more as well as extras if needed. Half an hour went by as Harry kept right on with his routine, accepting his copy of the '_Daily Prophet_' from the delivery owl who showed up at the window. Harry had frowned at the cool breeze blowing outside, offering a piece of bacon to the owl, smiling when the brown avian accepted the strip of meat with a grateful whistle. This, of course, had Hedwig cooing for some, a favor Harry found himself unable to deny. At the table, Hermione was still watching him, more curious than awkward now.

Tilting his head at her in question, the girl finally spoke up again. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

Harry blinked at the question, honestly pondering it. He'd done very little in terms of mess and what little there was simply hot and greasy, not to mention he was almost done making all the sandwiches they would need for wherever they were going. Knowing the girl was waiting for his answer, Harry shook his head as he put another strip or two of bacon on to cook before he went hunting for plastic wrap and foil to package the extra sandwiches. He'd wrapped maybe three of them before Hermione appeared next to him, taking the wrap from him as he blinked at her sudden appearance. The brunette only looked back, saying. "Those are going to burn."

Green eyes wide, Harry turned back to the stove, checking the food only to find it was well done and not burnt as he'd feared. Relieved that the latest batch was finished rather than ruined, Harry made another sandwich for the girl to wrap before putting the kettle on the still hot burner as he put the skillet aside to cool until it was safe to wash. Ignoring Hermione completely, Harry left the kitchen, passed through the living room and up the stairs, not bothering to grab hold of the banister as he went. Even as the hallways were dark as night, Harry knew the house well, finding his room where he'd housed Ms. Molly where the lack of anything but deep breathing told him the kindly woman was still sleeping. Letting himself in, Harry moved to the bed and took gentle hold of the her shoulder, shaking lightly enough to eventually wake her up from whatever level of sleep she was in. like every time she had slept over, the ginger-haired woman smiled upon seeing him. "Morning Harry, breakfast is it?"

Harry nodded and promptly exited the room, knowing Ms. Molly would need time to gather herself before coming down. He contemplated getting Fleur but thought against it since he didn't know the French blonde at all and he want to cause an uproar. Coming back down the stairs, Harry found Bill stretched out on his couch, the tall man taking up the piece of furniture from end to end with his impressive height. Repeating the same with Ms. Molly, Harry waited until the man had his bearings before moving away, this time to his godfather Sirius who was reclined in one of the chairs. If he could laugh, Harry would've chuckled most impishly at how the man awoke with a snort and a jump, grey eyes blinking rapidly before falling on Harry in a confused scowl. The older man blushed at the teen's amused smile, standing awkwardly to straighten his jacket as if to salvage what little dignity he had. The fact he eventually matched Harry's smile didn't help any. They were interrupted by Bill's yawn, the tall ginger getting up to stretch, acting as Harry's cue to wake up his remaining guests so that all the sandwiches he'd made wouldn't get too cold. Assured that everyone was awake, Harry returned to the kitchen to have his share before everyone else, Hermione having busied herself with the newspaper. He was almost done when Molly came into the room, beaming at him in greeting as she moved to get her own sandwich, appearing pleased with his work. In just a few minutes, the small room became a hive of activity and noise, the twins being their devious selves, Ron and Hermione talking about some article while Bill and Fleur spoke in fluid French about…something. Harry had only seen this sort of thing in the local diners where small families often gathered and acted like themselves, observers be damned. Leaving the room again, Harry headed back down the basement to begin collecting his things.

Finding an old bag, a tan sack with a drawstring and leather bottom he'd found at a surplus store, already charmed with an Undetectable Extension charm, the raven began to pile his school things into it knowing he could shrink his cauldron if he needed to. When he got to his desk, he carefully recited the notes on the whiteboard onto an extra piece of paper before stuffing them into the bag and erasing the board prior to pushing it against the wall. Satisfied he'd gotten everything, Harry ascended toward his room to pack his clothes, as well as change into fresh ones and other essentials, occasionally using his wand to make the tasks go by faster. Knowing he wasn't done, Harry moved on to his study in the attic, which he only used to store old things and his excess book collection. Thanks to his adeptness in magic, Harry took pride in being able to go to Diagon Alley without being accosted or recognized by fans and enemies alike. Even better was how the goblins at the Gringotts Bank were in tune with his need for anonymity, more than happy to respect his wish with their professional discretion whenever he visited. His collection was a myriad of fiction and non alike, the parables odd but sometimes amusing while the rest were helpful in helping Harry understand his parent's world. From healing, defense, creatures, history or magical cooking, all of them showed him how wonderful, and sometimes ridiculous this invisible world could be. He even had a few on brooms and Quidditch, a sport he'd been wanting to play but knew it meant being in the open and being seen. It was only thanks to Dumbledore that he had a Nimbus 2000, one of the fastest brooms in the wizarding world. As part of his routine, Harry flew with Hedwig at least three times a week, enjoying the wind and the way the world looked so small far under his shoes. Said broom was already in the bag but he wouldn't be pulling it out until they actually left, moving to the other end of the attic to collect up his broom care supplies on the table he'd set up just for caring for the enchanted object. Through the floorboards, Harry could tell by the quiet that everyone had finished eating and was wondering where he was.

Pulling the drawstring, Harry came back down to face them, knowing he'd probably need to add the extra sandwiches to his inventory if push came to shove. Deciding to make a reappearance, Harry made his way all the way down to the ground floor, finding that his guests were indeed wondering where he was. Naturally, Ms. Molly was the first to beam at him and ask. "Harry, there you are! Have you eaten yet?"

The raven-haired teen nodded, putting his bag by the wall as he moved to get some coffee since it would likely be a while before they actually left. Off to the side, the twins were grinning at him. "Good sandwiches Harry, lemme guess—." Began one twin.

"—mum taught you how to make 'em." Finished the other, both smiling their appreciation at him between bites.

When Harry nodded again, smiling a little in thanks, the pair didn't hesitate to scramble for seconds. At least at the still extended table, the rest of his guests were more well behaved, having gone out of their way to get mugs of coffee, tea or glasses of juice or milk with their share. More than once, they glanced at him before looking away, clearly not wanting to be rude or make things awkward. Finishing his coffee and collecting what few items he needed from the kitchen drawers, Harry took his leave to get his coat and hat on before letting out a small whistle that took everyone but Molly by surprise. With a flutter of snow-white wings, Hedwig was off her post and flying through the house to the front door which Harry held open for her to swoop out into the open air. The sun hadn't come up yet so the owl quickly vanished into the darkness as Harry moved to follow, his boots crunching freshly fallen snow. Behind him, he could hear people calling out to him not to leave but Molly cut them off. "No need to make such a fuss! He isn't going far! Just getting Hedwig some airtime before we head off, not to mention telling a neighbor we trust that he's leaving."

What was said after was lost to Harry, the raven-haired teen breathing in the crisp air deeply so that the chill made his lungs shiver. He really was going to tell his neighbor that he would be leaving and wouldn't know when or if he was coming back, as well as the fact he'd stocked his pantries so he needed someone to use the items before they went bad. His neighbor, a brunette woman with muddy brown eyes made murky by sleep answered the door in a dress robe, the cream fabric hiding her nightgown well enough. Like most of Harry's neighbors, the woman was a witch who had taken a true effort in learning sign language, making the conveyance of information all the easier once she was awake enough to comprehend it. When he finished, she yawned but nodded. "I'll check on things later today, see what you have that others might need. Just send a note if you're really come back and we'll all pitch in to help you restock."

Harry thought this over and eventually nodded his acceptance, bidding her farewell so he could head back and wait for the others to finish getting ready to leave. Upon his return, most everyone had finished eating, gone to the bathroom to freshen up or had their jackets on in preparation for going outside. _Accio bag._ Harry thought, the burlap and leather item letting out a faint hiss as it scuffed against the wall and floor in its journey to him, the teen meeting the bag halfway so he was standing patiently in the hall. A few jumped when the back moved without a spell being uttered but calmed when Harry caught it and watched them with a patient gaze. Ever the center of optimism, Molly spoke cheerily. "Well safe to assume we've waited long enough. I see you're ready to go Harry. Have everything?"

The raven nodded, pulling his scarf up over his mouth as he turned away to open the front door again and leaving it as he walked back outside. His guests soon followed suit, Fleur keeping to the cement porch since she was in very stately high heeled boots that went well with her dress but still made Harry think she came right out of a fashion magazine. The door shut and locked behind them, Hermione pulled a small bag from one of her pockets, the beaded purse pulled all the way open as they each retrieved their brooms. Some were Cleansweeps, others were Comets, while Harry was sure he recognized the one Sirius had to being a rare Silver Arrow. Not about to keep other waiting, Harry opened his bag again and nimbly pulled out his Nimbus, the polished mahogany shimmering in the distant light of a street lamp over a yard away. Openly gaping, Ron was the first to speak. "He's got a Nimbus 2000! Now why didn't anyone tell me that?! I'd have traded!"

Molly was quick to hit her son's arm, shaking him out of his gawking as Harry situated the long drawstring across his chest, the bag's comfortable weight settling on his back. "Now Ronald, don't be rude. Besides, Harry likes flying and since it was his birthday that year, we thought it right he should have something fast. Besides, his first was a Comet and it's a wonder he didn't break it trying to teach himself how to use it." Molly grumbled out.

"He taught himself how to fly?" Sirius exclaimed, his voice hinting at both astonishment and horror at this information.

"While under supervision! None of us were so daft not to watch him do it alone. You'll find he's a right expert at it now, aren't you Harry?" the teen only shifted in place, glad his scarf hid his smile but not his blush. "Oh now he's just being bashful!" Molly chuckled good-naturedly, smiling with pride.

At that, Sirius just smirked haughtily. "Well then, I'd say that fancy stick is no match for my Arrow. Care to show me up Harry?" he asked, earning a defensive stance from the teen, green eyes narrowed behind round frames with a devious look in them.

Like a switch Molly had sobered, already sensing that things were about to get more than interesting. "Oh now you've done it. Even Mad-Eye was smart enough not to challenge ol' Harry to a race."

Next to her, Sirius scoffed loudly. "Even Mad-Eye? Now you're just overreacting Molly! No way he could-." He was barely able to say more when Harry was on his broom and flying straight up and full speed, vanishing faster than any of them could track. Grey eyes blinked at the spot where his godson had disappeared in the clouds muttering. "Blimey!"

"Where did he go?" Bill exclaimed, stuck between awe and bafflement.

A ball of white striking Sirius in the back of the head from above was their answer, making the raven-haired man start at the chill, spinning to see a grinning Harry standing oh-so-smugly on the roof. The grin he likely had vanished when he almost fell trying to avoid a speeding ball of snow aimed right for his face, Sirius groaning angrily that he'd missed his target as he clambered to make another one. With Harry's stumbling steps, the snow packed onto his roof shifted and began to slide, forcing the majority of his company move away with a cacophonous cry. Either by accident or not, most of it ended up catching Sirius unawares, who began to dance and claw at his back with hisses of shock as some of the frozen water began to melt down his back. Above them, Harry was beaming as if he'd won a fantastic prize, letting out an odd wheezing cough despite his delight. It took them all a moment to realize the teen above them was laughing, or at least trying to. Sirius had even stopped dancing in place in his surprise at the odd noise as the teen surprised them again by taking to the air but at a less hurried pace. As if on cue, Hedwig swooped in to fly next to him, lazily following her wizard master up toward the clouds. Scrambling to follow the teen, Sirius and Molly were among the first to catch up only to find their younger companion was content to fly at a graceful speed, allowing for them to match him effortlessly. Calling over the wind, Arthur shouted from somewhere in the back. "Next stop! London!"

Draco found himself scowling at the dark walls of Grimmauld Place 12, mostly to examine the Black family tapestry, noting that a much younger version of his visage was on one of its many branches. The fact his great aunt Walburga's portrait had screeched her rage at him when he made the mistake of lifting the curtain that hid her portrait in his curiosity to see what was being kept from view. Kreacher had come scrambling to sooth the still violently cursing portrait, despite the elf's soothing words as he righted the curtain. Draco was certain his ears were still ringing a little as he headed back to the living room, noting that the elderly elf had, in their absence, had the decency to at least dust the room before allowing them entry. From what he could tell, the plush chair his mother who was dressed in pale cream robes that were a stark contrast to their dark surroundings was sitting on was at least clean looking and sturdy, though the way it creaked whenever she moved wasn't reassuring. _At least the tea that elf gave us is more like tea than murky water._ Draco thought as he sat on the couch, straightening his black slacks and frowning when the piece seemed to groan under his weight but thankfully didn't give out like he feared. Snape had been around for the first hour before taking his leave to 'attend to other business'. Whatever that meant. Seated in another of the chairs was Dumbledore, the aged magus dressed in muted grey robes more than content to sip at his share of the tea and biscuits in the eerie quiet of the house. After what felt like forever, Draco felt it was high time to break it with a question. "Why this place, professor? Aren't there more…kept places the Order has in its possession that would do better?"

Looking over his thin glasses at the blonde teenager, Dumbledore smiled grimly. "Of all the places we have, young master Malfoy is that this one is where our Order started and held a number of its meetings. And here it was born anew upon the Dark Lord's return. Its current owner has been…indisposed so you'll have to forgive the measure of its poor state at the moment."

"You mean Sirius? I thought my great aunt disowned him." Draco muttered, frowning at this information but accepting it anyway. As far as he knew, the elderly wizard had yet to lie to them.

Dumbledore nodded, picking up a thin biscuit with his equally thin fingers. "He did but technically, as the last of the male bloodline, this house is his. As it will be his godson's, Harry Potter."

"Our savior?" Narcissa asked, more curious than surprised.

At that, the elderly man nodded again, his wrinkled face caught in a look of regret and overwhelming sadness. "Sirius was close with the Potters before their demise at the hands of the Dark Lord, a member of our Order betrayed them and had Sirius take the blame for it."

"How dreadful!" the Lady Malfoy exclaimed, her pale face twisted by shock.

Dumbledore agreed somberly. "Yes, it was. Mr. Pettigrew has since been dealt with and Sirius released. He is coming with Harry now."

Glancing at Draco uncertainly, Narcissa picked up her cup and tray to sip at the tea, the dark liquid shifting with the motions as the woman pressed on. "If I might ask headmaster, what is this boy like?"

"He's the same age as Draco, though he's younger by a month as I recall. And for the past six years, he's lived in relative isolation." The aging magus informed them easily, biting into his biscuit, eventfully humming his satisfaction as he chewed it up enough to consume the rest of it in another bite.

"Isolation? For his protection I assume." Narcissa remarked, Draco matching her curious staring at the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded, not seeming all that bothered by the woman's inquiries. "That and his condition, which prompted his reclusion from our world. Despite his ordeal, Harry has proven most resilient in overcoming it to the best of his ability, as he will also do with what lies ahead for us all." He responded, ever casual as he picked up another biscuit similar to the first, sipping at his tea to wash down the first.

The frown that graced Narcissa Malfoy's face thankfully did little to mar her delicate features, her lipstick not too severe of a color for once. "And he can help keep Draco safe?"

Finally, Dumbledore met her eyes, his gaze steady as ever. "That, I cannot honestly promise, only that if Draco proves himself to be accepting of Harry and his limits and flaws will we both know for certain." The sound of the front door creaking open and a myriad of voices filling the hall made all three of them jump, Dumbledore getting to his feet with a kind smile on his face. "Ah, that must be them now. Please remain here while I forewarn our friends of your presence. Harry doesn't always take kindly to strangers."

The Malfoys nodded as the elder wizard departed their company to greet their new allies, and hoped that despite their standing as purebloods, wouldn't start things off on the wrong foot.

The flight to London had gone in relative silence save for the whistling of the wind in their ears, Harry more than content to let his new friends flank him in a guarding formation as they flew. With the fading moon as their beacon, the group flew along well until the sun finally arrived at the sky's edge, Harry beaming with glee as he pointed out the beautiful mix of colors the bright starlight stained the clouds and sky with. Molly's voice carried through the wind, telling them all. "Harry loves seeing the sunrise, and sunset, especially when they're so gorgeous like now. I think flying is maybe one of his true loves."

"Just like his father." Sirius remarked fondly, earning a curious smile from the teen but didn't explain further as they flew along, content to watch the vision of beauty unfold in the distance. Once the moment passed however, did they speed up a bit to make up for lost time, dipping and swerving to avoid birds and the occasional plane that might be making its way to someplace exotic. If Harry was bothered by the giant machines, he didn't show it as he also moved to avoid them as if they were a common occurrence for him. Once the rooftops of London came into view, the raven-haired teen seemed to be always looking down, his emerald eyes examining the sprawling city with a gaze of curiosity. Sirius could only wince at the thought of his godson never having been in a city before as he took the lead to his family's house. Dodging more birds and the overly tall buildings, the raven-haired man slowed as they got closer to Islington, allowing for his compatriots to take more suitable positions around their charge and him. Deciding to try and be sociable, the former criminal asked. "Ever been to London, Harry?"

Glancing at him briefly the teen nodded, emerald orbs once again focusing on the bustling streets and myriad of buildings under their brooms. Sirius almost didn't know what to say to that, having honestly believed the teen had rarely left the house they'd found him in. Then it dawned on him that he'd have to have been to London before if he was going to get any of his school materials, even if he didn't actually attend. Quickly recovering himself, Sirius put on his best smile. "You're going to like my family's house then. It's a bit worse for wears but it's sturdy after being vacant for so long. We even have an elf there."

This caught Harry's attention, making him stare at his godfather with a mix of surprise and curiosity at the statement. From the way he wasn't looking away told Sirius the teen had likely never met a house elf before. Going with the silent prompt, Sirius kept talking. "You'll find he's a nasty character when you first meet him but I'm sure he'll grow on you once he gets used to you. He's been part of my family since my grandmother's time. So if he gives you any trouble, you tell me alright?"

Harry nodded, seeming to accept this information before a strong gust of wind forced them to pay more attention to their flying. When they came to the Black house, rather than follow them to the ground, Harry landed on the roof of the building across the street. This had confused Sirius until Molly explained that was what she and Albus had trained the teenager to do when going someplace new, bidding the twins remain with him until everything was settled. As Sirius cast the charm that revealed his family's ancestral home, Molly working on the wards to let Harry through, Bill took the lead in opening the door for everyone who followed the tall redhead toward the portal leading into the dusty house. Pretty soon, their voices filled the dark space with their energy as they all but tumbled in, glad to be indoors from the biting cold. With a _crack_, Kreacher was there to scowl at them over his bent nose.

"Welcoming you back Master Sirius. Be this all your _guests_?" the aging elf asked, hissing out the last word as if it burned his tongue. At least he was trying to be polite about it.

Frowning a little at the elf's dry tone, Sirius kept his own voice civil. "No, we still have a few people but they'll be a moment. Who else is here?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore and the Lady Narcissa with young master Draco in the sitting room, waiting on you Master Sirius." Kreacher responded calmly enough, the normally irritable being oddly calm with the presence of other people in 'his mistress' house'.

Sirius blinked, remembering that they'd been delayed by Harry's polite offering of housing until a more reasonable hour. Refocusing on reality, the last Black asked. "For how long?"

"An hour, if not longer. Best see them now, yes?" the elf inquired.

"I will. For now, make some more tea for everyone won't you Kreacher?" Sirius queried in turn, moving to let his friends have more room as they came in from the cold.

The elf frowned at the mass of people but wisely didn't comment. "Kreacher will do as master asks. Be pleased to know if everyone's staying for lunch though."

Sirius nodded, accepting the elf's response. "We'll decide that later Kreacher. Until then, we'll let you know if our plans change. For now, best get onto that tea."

"Quite right Master Sirius. Kreacher is getting onto it." the elf muttered, hobbling down the hall and vanishing into the inner darkness of the house.

As if on cue, Dumbledore came into view, smiling at them warmly as he approached in robes of grey. "I'm glad you sent that message, else I'd have worried about where you were. Where's Harry?"

"Waiting for the all-clear, as instructed. It's good to see you Albus." Molly returned with a smile, giving the elderly wizard a hug as greeting.

"You as well, Molly. Our luck grows since our friends in the next room have agreed to join us in our fight against the Dark Lord." Albus stated, pulling back to silently count that all his compatriots were there save Harry and the twins. Already, Bill had gone back out to wave them in before returning to help people with their coats.

"Truly? And it's not some trick?" Ron asked as he stepped forward, earning a punch in the arm from Hermione.

Chuckling at the young pair's antics, Dumbledore answered somberly. "I believe not. Merely a mother and son fearing the worst if they're caught on the wrong side of things. I've told them to stay put until Harry is ready to meet them."

"A wise choice. Harry was…less than thrilled to have visitors." Sirius admitted, his ego, and his backside, were still sore from the night before.

Next to him, Molly only guffawed at him. "Only because he threw you like you weighed nary a little! You really should eat better Sirius."

"With your cooking, that won't be hard." The former criminal countered with a smug grin, earning more chuckles as Harry and the twins appeared at the door, the raven already smiling broadly at seeing the aging magus.

"Ah, Harry! Good to see you again! If you're up for it, I have some new allies I'd like you to meet. How about it?" Dumbledore asked as the mass of people moved past them toward the kitchen and other sections of the house to warm up, leaving him and Harry alone in the hall.

Pulling off his gloves and coat as he walked in, Harry's emerald eyes scanned the thin hallway curiously before signing to the elderly wizard. '_I don't see why not. Where are they?_'

Moving to lead the way, Dumbledore pointed ahead as he spoke. "Just through here. You'll find they're quite agreeable when you get to know them."

'_Do you know them well?_' Harry signed, keeping the gestures simple as he pulled his scarf and hat off, revealing dark hair, pale skin and his massive scar.

"Well enough." Albus returned, smiling kindly at the two blondes awaiting them as he announced to the room. "Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, this is Harry Potter."

Upon seeing Harry, Narcissa's blue eyes had widened, the nobly dressed woman covering her mouth in shock as she exclaimed. "By Salazar!" next to her, Draco had to force himself not to let his mouth fall open upon seeing the horrendous wound.

Blinking at her response, Harry's once calm expression twisted into uncertainty as he moved to back out of the room, only for Dumbledore's gentle to halt his escape. Orbs of faded crystal blue were steady as he spoke in a hushed tone. "Now Harry, it's alright. I only warned of your condition and thought to spare them the…in-depth details. You know I wouldn't divulge such a thing unless you permitted me to." Turning to the still stunned Malfoys, the headmaster took on a pointed tone as he continued. "Now we're all going to have a seat and be sociable. I trust we can achieve this?"

Regaining her composure, Narcissa nodded as she watched Harry give in to taking a seat on the couch opposite of her and her son. "I-I'm sorry but I—of all the things to do. And to a child! Even I'm not so cruel!"

Setting his bag on the floor, Harry immediately pulled it open to pull out his dry erase board and its marker, quickly writing to show to the woman. '_It's okay. I made sure they paid for it._' Narcissa blinked at the message, eyes widening again when the boy then wrote out his next line with a somber face. '_Did I scare you?_'

"Oh I wasn't afraid! Merely shocked, that's all." The blonde woman assured him, calming a little when some of the tension left Harry's face. Glancing at her son, who was too busy trying to get over how odd the whole situation was and not staring too much at the same time, Narcissa continued warily. "Dumbledore tells us Death Eaters did this?"

Harry frowned but still wrote out. '_Yes. It was…a very confusing event. They got my uncle instead of me._'

"My god, that's terrible! I'm so sorry to hear this." Narcissa declared, truly sincere about her words. Despite her pureblood upbringing, death in any family was a tragedy.

'_It was the only nice thing he'd ever done._' The words confused her, forcing Draco to blink out of his quiet daze with a scowl, both turning to the elderly mage questioningly.

"Harry's relatives were Muggles and were…less than accepting of Harry's magic heritage, even though he is their nephew. I've since removed Harry from his aunt's custody in favor of his safety and education." Albus explained, Harry not meeting anyone's eyes as he erased the message. "He's since thrived in more than one way."

"So he can't talk? At all?" Draco asked rather bluntly, noting how a flash of pain shot through the raven's emerald eyes.

Dumbledore nodded, his demeanor seeming to deflate with sadness. "I'm afraid not, hence why his training was vital. With or without his wand, Harry has proven to be very talented with his magic."

Footsteps, loud against the old floorboards, distracted the small group as Sirius came walking in, smiling a charming smile at them. "I see no one's being hexed at the moment. Hello Narcissa." He greeted, earning a nod of greeting in turn before turning to Draco. "And you must be Draco. I'm Sirius Black, and I see you lot are getting on with my godson."

"The professor has mentioned your relations to his parents. I hope you accept our condolences, despite things as they are." The blonde teen stated, not about to lie in front of his mother or his school's headmaster. The fact that Harry was still alive after his ordeal was shocking enough. He wasn't about to be a prat and add onto it.

Taking one of the open chairs, Sirius only grinned if sadly. "No point in worrying about it. It's all in the past and we're all family in some form or another. We have more important things to worry about."

At that, Dumbledore seemed to get some of his energy back. "Yes, of course. Shouldn't we discuss how Harry and Draco are going to work together?"

'_What work?_' Harry wrote, giving the elderly man an inquisitive look.

"Since our enemies are moving with more energy than before, I thought it best you and Draco be paired together with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. The four of you will be vital in the months to come if we're to keep a dark age from unfolding before we can stop it. In the hopes of avoiding this outcome, the Malfoys have pledged to assist us in exchange for protection should things turn for the worst. Due to their public views, this puts them in greater danger, especially since the patriarch Lucius is unaware of their presence here."

Taken aback, Sirius sat up to gape at his cousin. "Narcissa, you didn't tell Lucius? Why?"

On the spot, Narcissa didn't bother hiding her fear. "The Dark Lord depends on him and our lands to do his work in secret, and he's doing something to Lucius…it's wearing down on him and including him might do more harm than good. If nothing can be done for my husband, I implore that you at least try to protect my son from this insanity!"

"But only if you get the same for yourself, Mother. As much as I've always been at odds with him, I don't want anything to happen to Father either but I insist that you at least be shielded." Draco countered her, scowling despite her appreciative smile.

"All of which we can figure out later. For now-." Sirius began only for a loud _pop_ to make them all jump as the elderly house elf appeared by the table they sat around.

Turning to the last Black, the elf was soon speaking. "Kreacher be telling Master Sirius that more tea is available. Will the masters and mistress be wanting some?"

"Yes, that would be favorable Kreacher. Harry?" the older raven asked.

'_I'd like that._' The teen wrote with a smile before showing his next message to the aging creature. '_Hello, I'm Harry._'

The elf scowled at the words but answered anyway. "Kreacher is pleased to meet Master Harry. Why doesn't the young master speak?" he asked before quickly adding when both Albus and Sirius glared pointedly at the elf. "Of course, Kreacher remembers Master Albus warning of this. Kreacher has promised to be…open minded of the young master's condition."

Harry nodded slowly, accepting this information before then writing. '_Where is the nearest window?_'

"Just there, young master but why-?" the elf pointed, staring at the teen in confusion just before said window was suddenly wide open with a loud clatter, the drapes swept open by the light wind blowing into the room, making the elderly being howl in surprise. "AH! Most rude!" he growled.

"Bloody hell Harry, was that really necessary?" Sirius demanded as Harry let out a low whistle and flutter of snow white wings answered, the window clicking itself closed as the snowy owl circled the room. Watching the bird, both Narcissa and Draco could only stare with wide eyes at the newcomer as it circled lower and thankfully away from the table covered in food between them. The majestic bird didn't hesitate to land on Harry's outstretched arm once she was angled correctly, puffing herself up irritably at the glaring elf. For a moment, both Narcissa and Draco feared the two beasts would attack one another, the owl's brilliant golden eyes glaring at the equally ruffled elf trying to face her down.

Next to the teen, Dumbledore was fighting not to laugh uproariously. "You'll find that most of Harry's actions are based on impulse or intuition. I assure you, that was nothing compared to him giving Mad-Eye the run-around for insulting Hedwig." This made Kreacher twitch, his anger ebbing into not just fear of Harry's wrath, but that of Sirius if he lashed out at the bird.

Despite everything, Harry busied himself with making sure the owl wasn't covered in snow or ice, running a hand soothingly over her to still his beloved bird's rage. '_He was being rude. Be glad I didn't let her pick out his only real eye._' Harry's marker wrote out, the two objects levitating so all could see and read it.

"A mistake few will make, as I understand it." Dumbledore chuckled, pulling his watch out of his pocket, frowning at the small device's intricate face. "Unfortunately, I must now make my exit though I will be checking in on occasion to see how you're all settling in. Draco, I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

Shocked, Draco got to his feet to follow the elderly wizard, quickly following the man to the door as he demanded. "What about him? Isn't he coming too?"

Turning to face the blonde teen, Dumbledore's expression was soft with emotion. "Due to his condition, Harry has refused to attend his required years, opting instead for homeschooling. You'll find that he's most adept in just about every subject, his lacking social experiences being his only drawback. I'm hopeful that with the aid of you and others his age, he'll be more inclined to attempt human interaction. That will be your task outside of your other duties."

Draco stared, unsure of what to say save to keep himself from scoffing loudly at the older man. "So, what? You want me to become his friend?"

At that, Dumbledore smiled wryly, eyes moving to watch Harry transfer Hedwig to the couch's armrest much to Kreacher's displeasure. "If possible. If not, a viable ally in the uncertain future to come. You'll find that once you have his loyalty, it's nigh impossible to rid yourself of it unless you do something very dreadful."

Finding himself at a loss for words, Draco glanced back to where the raven sat, having taken to writing his messages himself again to confer with Sirius and his mother. Knowing he couldn't back out of his new situation, Draco sighed as he scowled at the happily smiling man before him. "Fine, but only because it'll get things moving along faster."

"Until next time, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stated casually, turning away and vanishing with a loud _crack_.

Walking back to his seat, Harry's curious gaze had an odd weight on the blonde as he was confronted by the raven's message. '_Is everything okay?_'

"Everything's fine. What are you two scheming about?" Draco tried not to bite out in his irritation. If Harry was bothered by his harsh response, he didn't show it.

"Do try to be reasonable Draco, he will be assisting you in our tasks for the Order. I'm merely trying to get a proper read on him." Narcissa scolded her son, smiling pleasantly at Harry as if he'd said something that had amused her. The fact this strange person and his mother were hitting it off only annoyed Draco even more.

'_Ask away._' Harry wrote out, smiling in turn, as if pleased that Narcissa wasn't acting awkwardly with him anymore.

The next hour passed quickly enough, Harry's marker stinking up the room a little as the four of them spoke at length, Kreacher popping in now and again with newly brewed tea or some other snack they could nip at. In all that time, Draco spent it pondering the raven-haired teen: his eyes were a brilliant green, pale skin marred only by the scar spanning his neck and chin as well as the one peeking out from under his unruly black hair. It was cut short but still found a way to stick out at odd angles. His clothes were obviously of muggle-make, the dark blue denim of his jeans almost blending into the dark fabric of the couch while his deep red sweater was an equally disturbing contrast against his skin like the scar stretching across it. The teen seemed at ease with the two adults with them, smiles coming as easily as frowns. Without his voice to help him, Draco could only surmise that his expressions made up for it while his writing did the rest. As near as he could tell, Harry was normal enough, despite growing up completely separated from his own kind as well as Muggles. For all the strangeness of the situation, Draco was glad to see his mother not so tense anymore, her smiles coming easier and her laughter gaining strength each time Harry wrote out something that amused her. More than once Draco caught himself snickering along with her at the raven's latest witticism, before kicking the noise down to just the smile that had somehow pinned itself to his face. If anything, Sirius was dangerously red in the face as he fought off his mirth each time. When the clock by the wall, a tired and worn looking thing like the rest of the house, chimed the hour in eerie tones Narcissa seemed to remember herself enough to finally say. "It would seem that Draco and I are running late. If we don't head back soon, Lucius might get suspicious."

"You're both welcome back anytime. It was good to see you again cousin." Sirius told her with sincerity, rising with his cousin and a smile.

Narcissa found it was easy to smile at the man, even more so at Harry when he mirrored their actions. "And you, cousin. You as well Harry. I can only hope you can live up to expectations, if not our best hopes."

At that Harry's expression softened to something akin to sadness as he wrote out. '_I can only promise my best, not perfection. The very least I can do is try._'

"Wise words, and ones that put me at ease. We can see ourselves out Sirius." Narcissa stated, bidding Draco lead the way as Kreacher appeared seemingly from nowhere with their cloaks in hand.

"Of course. Send an owl if you need anything until we have to meet again." The last Black informed her as she left the room.

"I will. Goodbye." The blonde woman said before vanishing beyond the threshold of the house, a pair of loud cracks of their disapparation bleeding through the thick wood of the door.

"Well that went well as could be expected." Sirius muttered prior to turning to face his charge. "Ready for some lunch Harry?"

The teen nodded, noting his back was missing but didn't worry about it. Kreacher had likely taken it to the room he would be staying in. Bidding Hedwig to sit on his shoulder as they left the room for the kitchen, Harry moved to follow the older raven, ever looking around at the dreary house. _I'm going to have to do something about all this dust._ Harry thought as he followed his godfather, fighting down a wince at how equally filthy the kitchen and dining area was. Once there, they found that Molly and her brood were still present, though Fleur and Bill were gone, as was Arthur. Upon seeing them, the Weasley matriarch beamed happily. "There you two are! Lunch is almost ready. So how did it go in there? I see no one's been cursed."

Rolling his eyes but finding it hard not to smile, Sirius didn't hesitate to take a seat at the table with Harry in tow. "Quite well, Molly. In fact, Narcissa seemed fairly inclined to getting to know Harry."

"Really? And here I thought she'd run screaming." Molly exclaimed, wincing when she realized what she'd said. "Sorry Harry but someone of her …pedigree isn't always accepting of certain things."

'_It's okay. She accepted me well enough._' He signed to her, his expression at ease in spite of the older woman's statement.

"Good! But enough on that, you two still need to eat and I still need to head back to the Burrow and get ready for dinner. Harry, you'll be able to take care of things from here won't you?" the motherly ginger asked as she approached the table with plates with roast beef sandwiches and chips on the side.

'_You can count on me._' the teen signed, eyeing the sandwiches eagerly.

"What? What are you planning now Molly?" Sirius demanded, unsure if he should be annoyed or scared that the pair were up to something.

"Oh nothing! It's Harry that'll be doing the planning. Right dear?" Molly asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief, holding the plate out for the teen to take.

Harry only smiled and nodded, accepting the plate of food from the kindly woman, not hesitating to dig in as others got their share. In seconds the room was filled with mindless chatter, distracting Sirius from Molly's odd statement until she and her children left for home with Hermione in tow since the girl said she didn't want to go home just yet. This left Harry and Sirius alone for the first time in what felt like ages, save Hedwig eating the owl kibble the teen had set out for her and Kreacher somewhere in the house. To be honest with himself, Sirius didn't know what to do or say, even as he cleaned up the dishes from lunch, his mind going in circles on where to start. _Start from the beginning, you idiot._ He quietly chastised himself as he turned to face the teen, who was too focused on Hedwig to notice his scrutiny. Getting his bearings, and his confidence, Sirius managed to put a sincere grin on his face as he called out to his new ward. "Ready to see where you'll be staying Harry?"

Green eyes fell on him, reminding him so much of Lily with their vibrant color, a smile spreading across the teen's face that was eerie like James'. Even more so when the teen nodded in response, his expression making it clear how happy he was to be someplace new. Ignoring the pains of nostalgia, Sirius found his own smile was more honest than pasted on by now. "Well then, let's get started shall we?"

After spending nearly an hour at Diagon Alley with his mother so that their alibi was at least remotely believable, Draco parted ways with her after arriving home at the Manor to deal with his father. Ever since rumors of the Dark Lord started circulating and the man himself had set up shop in their house, his father had become more reclusive, quicker to anger as well as eerie silences that seemed to last for ages. In his private chambers, Draco found it easier to focus less on his father's wavering confidence and more on his new ally. The raven-haired teen's wandless magic was impressive, even more so without the use of the needed incantation to get the spell to work. What had made Draco all the more intrigued was how at ease the other teen was with his situation, expressing little to no frustration at not being able to physically voice anything. And once his mother was more receptive to his adjustment, he seemed very laid-back in responding to her questions, seeming to feed off her calm demeanor like a Dementor did on happiness. Draco could only ponder why but his best assumption was from his aunt's lack of affection during the years the raven had spent under her care, or lack thereof. In retrospect, he hadn't reacted well to his mother's initial reaction of him, thus backing the theory as Draco settled at his desk. By now, the house elves had immersed the large house in various Christmas decorations, recalling the multi-colored vibrance of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts and the buzz of activity from its students normally there en mass for meals or special events. In the almost dead quiet of the Manor, Draco missed the bustle of the Hall and his friends but knew better than to call them lest they be busy being merry while he was forced to endure Death Eaters sneaking into and off his family's lands. Oddly enough, he found himself actually missing Harry and his casual acceptance of him and his situation after less than a day of actually meeting him, the other teen's lack of guile was astonishing to Draco. But that only led the blonde to speculate just how qualified the raven was to perform the task of taking down the Dark Lord before things escalated out of control. Something he'd have to look into next they met since one of the elves popped in to tell him his father was looking for him. Steeling himself for a tense interaction with the family patriarch, Draco left his sanctuary and his thoughts behind to face the ever-growing darkness that was his life.

Fairly long but long enough to get the ball rolling. And let me tell ya, I'm hoping to get things going a bit more at pace from here. In the meantime, here's a bit of a teaser:

Next:

Chapter 3: Your Move

Now that Harry's out of hiding and Draco in the Order's fold, things seem to escalate as the Dark Lord and his like-minded minions put their plans into motion. Can the two work together in time to keep the worst from happening? Find out when '_Pen & Hand_' returns with:

Chapter 3: Your Move!


End file.
